The End
by WhippedByAnAngel
Summary: My take on SPN's ending. After everything's back to normal, Castiel has one final thing to do. Hopefully, implied Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello! This just got to me while I was reading Gakuen Alice Manga. The manga got me tearing up and well, I just wanted to share the feeling. Killing. This might appear vague but I hope you'll figure out what Castiel had done. :) I don't wanna spoil it for you. This is my take on the ending of the show. After everything's okay and hopefully, God will be back then.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

It was almost fitting that he had done it in Spring. _A new beginning_. He had a feeling that somewhere, Fate was mocking him—he did intend to kill her before. Perhaps she never got over that.

Dean had been angry when he realized what he was about to do. And quite frankly, Castiel was almost glad that he will never witness once more that kind of wrath from the Winchester. It was their reward, for everything that has happened. God was willing to give them a chance at happiness, at life. And Castiel understood that, he really did. He only wanted the best for the Winchesters. What he still didn't understand though was the clenching in his chest. The occasional breath-constrictions he would have called it—if he were still in a human vessel that is. But even in his true form, it followed him. Almost like an ache…an abyss he couldn't fathom. Quite like the human saying "I can't quite put my finger on it."

Unlike Dean, Sam seemed to understand. But he was looking at Castiel in an odd way… like he understood but still didn't understand. Humans can be very complex. It was taxing for him to figure out their emotions.

He had to make Dean unconscious to do it. The usual finger-tap on the forehead. Why wouldn't the hunter just let him? It was God's gift to them. Didn't Dean want to be happy?

And why was he secretly pleased that the hunter was fighting it?

He was finished with his final task on earth. Now, the world will continue on turning, without a trace of the apocalypse, of the leviathans, of the angels and demons. Dean and Sam Winchester will be blissfully oblivious of what had happened.

And Castiel… Castiel will live on.

_Fin._

* * *

Tell me what you think? I hope you were able to distinguish the Destiel subtext here. If you were able to, you'd probably be pulling your hair right now. Hahaha =)


	2. An Old Friend

**A/N: **_Came to me while I was preparing for school. Missed a Law class because of this. Ugh. Everything is Destiel and nothing is ever happy anymore._

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

**_The End_**

**An Old Friend**

* * *

He sees Dean wake up with Lisa in his arms, sees the soft smile that breaks from his face while he looks at her, and sees the way he kisses the top of her head lovingly. She stirs but doesn't wake up and this conjures another smile from the man. He notices how Dean slowly disentangles himself from her and then proceeds to tuck her gently under the covers while his other hand grabs blindly for a robe to wrap over his naked body.

He watches him go down the stairs, knowing that the man is contemplating between visiting his parents or his brother later on. He knows that Dean has the whole weekend off and his wife, Lisa, didn't mention any plans.

He sees him sits on the chair beside a large window, his make-shift office, and watches him open the laptop on the desk in front of him.

He continues to just watch as Dean starts answering his e-mails from business clients.

"How long have you been watching Dean Winchester, Castiel?"

Someone materializes beside him. He doesn't break his stare away from the typing man across the road as he simply answers, "Dean Smith."

"What?" Sofiel turns to him in question.

"He is Dean Smith now."

"Ah, yes. My apologies. I will always see him as Dean Winchester though. The champion of our war."

Castiel ignores her in favor of watching Dean frown in annoyance as he rapidly moves his fingers against the keys.

"He requests your presence." She continues, finally explaining her presence.

"Ah," He pauses and then finally turns to her. "I see."

They both disappear in a flutter of wings.

Dean stops typing and turns his head to look at the empty spot across the road.

"Huh…" He frowns, stares at it for a good minute, and then shakes his head.

He continues typing.

_Fin_


End file.
